


One Step At A Time

by twistedrunes



Series: George [14]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nightmares, Other, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: “What have you done?” Mary chastises rushing down steps to meet you.“I’m fine Mary.” You reassure her ducking your head to get through the door.“She’s in pain, pushed herself too far,” Tommy says to Mary as if you aren’t there.“Take her upstairs and I’ll run a bath,” Mary instructs Tommy, also ignoring you.“I’m fine!” You say crossly. They both ignore you.





	One Step At A Time

You knock on the door of the hotel room next to your own, “Tommy?” Tommy opens the door, half dressed, phone pressed against his bare chest. He jerks his head indicating for you to come in. You shake your head. “Alfie’s downstairs waiting.” You tell him.

Tommy smiles at you “I’m just talking to Michael and then I need to ring Charlie to say goodnight.” He says holding up the phone.

“We’ll wait in the bar.” You tell him “Tell Charlie I said goodnight.”

 

“Anna, you’re a vision.” Alfie cries, voice booming above the general hum of the foyer, striding towards you with open arms. The people in the lobby take a wide berth around you both. Determinedly avoiding the loud, large, Jewish man.

“Alfie.” You say, allowing him to engulf you after you kiss his cheeks lightly. “Where’s Selene?”

“She’s at work. She’ll be meeting us at the restaurant. Where’s Tommy?”

“Saying goodnight to Charlie. Which is good, we need a quick chat.”

Alfie’s eyebrows arch as he pulls out a chair for you at the bar. “A chat you say.” Offering his hand to assist you up onto the stool. 

“When did you start dating Selene?” you say getting right to the point, not wanting Tommy to turn up in the middle of your conversation.

Alfie laughs, rubbing his fingers through his beard “Well now, I know if I was asking you the same question of you, you’d tell me to fuck off. Yeah?”

You go to argue but realise he’s right “I’m sorry Alfie, it’s none of my business. I just wanted to know I wasn’t the other woman.”

Alfie grins “Yeah, well, you’re not. Right?”

“Is she?” You ask, not able to stop yourself.

Alfie shakes his head “It’s always crossing the t’s and dotting the i’s with you, isn’t it?”

You laugh “Well that’s what happens when you spend extended periods of time with Mister Thomas Shelby.”

“I met Selene the night you told me to toddle off from Arrow House.” Alfie begins, his fingers making a walking motion. You nod understanding. “Well, ya see, I was a bit emotional, right. Not paying attention to where I was going and found myself at a whore house. Never been before.” He stresses, causing you to smile. “Well, Selene runs the place, yeah. She took one look at me and decided that I needed the special attention of the lady of the house.” He blushes then shrugs as if indicating what followed was inevitable.

 

“I think I’m going to powder my nose.” You say standing from the table.

“Me too,” Selene says, pushing her chair back.

The facilities at the ridiculously expensive restaurant the four of you were eating at were beyond imagination. Opulent velvet armchairs filled a small foyer, and Selene takes your hand pulling you down into one. “I know about you and Alfie.” She says “I’m sorry about your baby.”

You blink, unable to form words. There was no malice in Selene’s voice, just kindness actually. “Me too.” You manage. “It was” you pause trying to find an appropriate word to describe your relationship with Alfie, “it was just sex.” You offer.

“I know,” Selene says smiling serenely as she pulls out her compact and powders her nose.

“But, he’s still important to me. He’s my friend.” You say regaining some composure.

“I know.” She says, moving on to her lipstick. “You’re important to him too.” She pats your hand.

“I need you to know, that if you hurt him. I will hurt you.” You say candidly, holding her eye “and if you doubt my ability in that regard, mention the name Victor to Ollie.”

“I know.” She says, her index finger wiping a small smear of lipstick from the corner of her mouth. “You need to know, that if you fuck Alfie again, I will fuck you up.” She leans in close, whispering in your ear.

You lean back eyebrows raised, a smirk on your lips. “You know what Selene? I think I like you.”

“I think I like you too,” Selene says.

\---------------

Damn, Mary was right, it was too far to walk. You were so out of condition. You sit on a log holding your side, trying to get a decent breath but your muscles won’t allow it. You close your eyes and try to lean backwards encouraging your stubborn muscles to open up. You shiver, even this late in the winter the afternoons cooled quickly.

You slowly get yourself to your feet to begin your way home. Well, not your home, Tommy’s home. It was time, you had decided, to get back to Small Heath and back to work. You were going to rent your own place. With Finn and Daisy’s wedding set for spring, he would soon be leaving Polly’s, and you felt it was a good time for you to get out on your own too.

Nearing the edge of the trees you stop, sure you hear a child laughing. You look around but aren’t able to see anyone. You shake your head thinking you had obviously spent too much time inside. That, or the morphine had permanently addled your brain, and you could now commune with forest spirits. You smile to yourself, thinking how Polly would enjoy that. You stop again, you can hear a child. 

In-between the delightful tinkling melody of the child’s laughter was the much deeper knell of a man’s voice. You remain still, straining to hear, your eyes fluttering closed. “Come on Charlie you find her. Where’s she hiding do you think?” You hear the quick footsteps of a small child and then an excited squeal “Anna!” as Charlie runs towards you. You duck down into a squat and allow him to throw his arms around you. “I found you.” He squeaks excitedly.

“Yes, Charlie you did find me” You rub his back and kiss his cheek.

Charlie turns and runs back to his father, now just stepping into your view. “I found her daddy, I found her.”

Tommy’s dressed casually, just pants, a collar-less shirt, tweed jacket and, of course, his cap. He smiles and doffs his cap in greeting.

“I didn’t even know I was playing hide and seek.” You say playfully, copying Tommy’s gesture with your own cap. You begin to stand, but your side catches. You put one hand on the ground to steady yourself, while the other grips at your side. You bite your tongue to hold back your curse and close your eyes to stop Charlie from seeing your tears. You’re aware of Tommy’s presence dropping down next to you, his hand resting reassuringly on your back. His voice soothing “It’s okay.” His hand slipping under the hand you have pressed to the ground “Here squeeze my hand.”

You open your eyes to see Charlie, his little face level with yours, big blue eyes regarding you intently, concern furrowing his brow. “You ‘right?” He asks placing his hands tenderly on your cheeks.

You can’t help but smile at his sweet demeanour. Squeezing Tommy’s hand you manage to whisper “I’m fine Charlie.”

“You need a hand up?” Tommy asks, his own eyes mirroring the expression of his sons.

“Please.” You nod, accepting you weren’t going anywhere anytime soon without his assistance.

Tommy places his free hand on your hip “That’s it, come on now.” He says.

You manage to get yourself upright, but again pain shoots through you, and you find yourself leaning heavily against Tommy. “Fuck,” you moan, pressing your face into Tommy’s chest, trying to mask your bad language from Charlie.

“It’s okay, just rest for a minute,” Tommy says, gathering your hands into his and rubbing them vigorously and blowing on them. “You're freezing.” He says by way of explanation.

“Thanks, Tommy.” You say drawing away, pushing your hands into your pockets. Tommy drops his hands to his sides. “Funny meeting you and Charlie here.” You say with feigned surprise.

He grins “Yeah, well,” He rubs his hand over the back of his neck, “Mary said it would be a good idea for Charlie to get some fresh air.” He says turning to look at Charlie.

“Really?” you tease. “How long was I gone before Mary decided Charlie needed fresh air?”

“Oh, at least fifteen, twenty minutes,” Tommy says grinning, happily caught out in his lie. Seeing the flash of annoyance on your face, he holds his hands up “Don’t blame me. It was either me or the entire household.”

You shake your head, but can’t help smiling. Mary’s protectiveness may feel stifling at times, but it is nice to know someone cares so much about you. “Well, thank you, Tommy, for saving me from the embarrassment of a full-scale search party.”

“Shall we head back?” Tommy asks, offering his arm. “Otherwise Mary will have the whole county out looking for the three of us.”

Charlie comes running towards you as fast as his little legs will allow. “Watch out,” you and Tommy both cry out, seeing the exposed root that Charlie doesn’t, both moving in unison towards him before he falls. Unable to avert the inevitable, Tommy scoops Charlie up within a second of him hitting the ground. Charlie cries into his father’s chest. Tommy holds him tightly rubbing his back and kissing his cheeks.

“Here let me look.” You coo, gently pulling Charlie’s hand out so you can inspect it. “Just a little scratch,” you say brushing your hand over his, removing the debris. Charlie’s tears stop, and he gulps. “Let me kiss it better for you.” You say to him, pushing your lips tenderly against his palm. “See all better.” You say smiling at him. Charlie smiles back.

“Alright. Off you go now.” Tommy says putting Charlie back on the ground, ruffling his hair. “I have to help Anna, okay?”

Charlie watches the two of you intently as Tommy takes your hand in his and wrapping your arm inside his so your hand rests on his forearm. “Me too,” Charlie says standing on your other side and holding his hand up for you to take.

You take his hand in yours, smiling as its gentle warmth flows into your hand. “Thank you, Charlie.”

The three of you make your way, slowly, back towards the house. “Where’s Edith?” Tommy asks. While his voice is deliberately calm, you can hear the rebuke that you have gone walking without your nurse. You had insisted on hiring your own nurse to stay with you overnight after two weeks of Tommy sitting outside your door. Missing who knows how many hours of sleep, helping you through your nightmares. As always the discussion with Tommy had been exasperating, but you had managed to get your way in the end.

Edith was lovely, a motherly figure with six children of her own, all girls and now all married and beginning families of their own. “Visiting her daughter and new grandson. She’ll be back this evening.” You explain.

“You should have asked someone to come with you.” He insists.

“I just needed some time on my own.” You say. Tommy nods saying nothing. “Speaking of which, I’m going back to Small Heath, and I’d like to come back to work at the factory.”

“What does Doctor Prendergast say?” 

“As long as I don’t overdo it, he says it’s probably a good idea to try to get back to as normal as possible.”

“What about Alea Manor?” 

“What about it?”

“Well, I thought that was your project.” He says, seemingly surprised that you didn’t know this.

“What about the guns?”

“You could do that when needed, but I think Alea Manor will take up most of your time.”

You rub your hand over your face, stopping “Tommy, I don’t understand, what about Alea Manor will take up most of my time.”

“You’ll be managing it,” Tommy says simply.

Again you wonder about your sanity, as always Tommy seems to be about three conversations in front of you. “But I can’t,”

“Why not? You’ve organised nearly everything so far, you deal with all the suppliers, organised staff, set up the transport and you just about wrote the contract.”

“But that’s just it, I can’t read a contract let alone write one.” You say exasperatedly.

“Fine. We’ll get you a tutor.” He pauses “Finn too, about time he learnt.”

“But I can’t stay here forever.” You sigh.

“Why not?” Tommy asks, pulling a cigarette from his holder and cupping his hands to light it in the breeze.

“Because,” You say as your mind blanks.

“Because people think you’re my mistress?” Tommy suggests. You shrug, knowing it’s at least part of the reason you feel so desperate to leave. “Fuck ‘em. Who cares what they think?” Tommy says.

“Easy for you.” You retort, walking again. It’s Tommy’s turn to shrug. “I may never get laid again.” You mutter under your breath.

Tommy smirks “So it’s agreed then. You’ll manage Alea House. Living arrangements can be sorted after the wedding.”

You nod realising you have very little chance of winning this argument at this stage as you have no other reasonable option.

“Let me know if you need anything. I don’t want you doing anything to hurt yourself.“ Tommy says.

“Yeah, well if you all could avoid any major gun battles, kidnappings or brawls for the next couple of weeks that would be great.” You joke.

Tommy laughs “We’ll do our best.”

 

At last, you reach the stone wall surrounding the property of Arrow House. Tommy offers his hand for you to climb the stile. You decline, placing your hand on the bannister for support and climb the steps, lifting your leg and swinging it over the top of the barrier. Immediately you realise you have made a mistake. Crumbling with your legs either side of the stile, you gasp for breath. Tommy vaults the stone fence and is instantly at your side, lifting you down and setting you on the steps, before reaching over for Charlie. Your eyes fill with tears, and your breath comes in starts. You try to stand again. You double over, your arms wrapped around your middle.

“Are you okay?” Tommy asks.

You nod without lifting your head and push off from the stairs and begin shuffling, nearly bent in half, towards the house.

Tommy steps in front of you stopping your progress, your head bumping against his chest. He places his hands on your shoulders, squeezing gently “Let me carry you.”

“I’ll be alright.” You say

“Yeah, but Mary will have supper on the table in” He pauses pulling his watch from his pocket “half an hour and if we’re not back, she really will send the county out looking for us.” He counters.

“Go ahead.” You reply, stepping around Tommy and commencing your slow progression.

“No,” Tommy replies stepping into your path again.

You look up him, rolling your eyes. Tommy shakes his head stubbornly “Piggyback, or I’ll carry you in the way I did when you first got here.” He holds his arms out in front of himself demonstrating. You glare at him. “Please, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He says holding your eye.

“Turn around.” You sigh resignedly.

 

“What have you done?” Mary chastises rushing down steps to meet you.

“I’m fine Mary.” You reassure her ducking your head to get through the door.

“She’s in pain, pushed herself too far,” Tommy says to Mary as if you aren’t there.

“Take her upstairs and I’ll run a bath,” Mary instructs Tommy, also ignoring you.

“I’m fine!” You say crossly. They both ignore you.

 

You duck your head again, to get through your bedroom door. Tommy sets you down on the bed. Standing he rubs his hand against his neck, as his hand lowers you notice a crimson smear on his neck. “Fuck!” you exclaim

“What?” Tommy says casually, looking down at his blood-smeared fingers shrugging.

“Oh God!” you cry the realisation causing your hand to fly to your mouth. “I cut you with my cap!” You grab his hand in yours and tug him down so you can see.

Tommy bends placing his hands either side of you “I’m sure it’s fine.” He says tilting his head to open his neck up to you.

“I’m so sorry Tommy.” You say pulling your cap from your head and tossing it to the end of the bed, before brushing your fingers alongside the injured skin. 

“It’s just a scratch,” Tommy says meeting your eye again.

“Kiss better.” Charlie pipes up, looking up at you both, holding up his hand as if offering proof of the amazing curative powers of your kisses.

“I don’t think kisses better work on Daddy’s.” You say gently.

“Can’t hurt to try can it Charlie?” You hear Tommy say.

You turn your attention to Tommy, eyebrows raised “Do ya think?”

“Yeah, I do.” Tommy meets your challenge, opening his neck up to you again.  

Shaking your head, with all of your brain screaming at you to stop, you lean closer. You take a deep breath, blowing it out in a thin stream. Tommy’s eyes flit closed. You pull your handkerchief from your pocket and wipe over the fine red lines, then holding pressure on them to stop the oozing blood. Tommy’s head droops down. Removing your hankie and sure the bleeding has stopped you rest your hands on his shoulders. You lift your head and press your lips against the injured flesh. Tommy’s hands pull the bedclothes either side of you into clumps. Your blood pounds in your ears, your heart threatening to leap out of your chest. Tommy’s forehead presses against your shoulder, a small sigh escaping his lips. 

“Better?” Charlie asks looking up adoringly at his father.

“Much better Charlie,” Tommy replies hoarsely as he straightens, his eyes fixed on yours.

“I need to get ready for my bath.” You say awkwardly.

Tommy nods. His eyes don’t leave yours, as always you feel naked and exposed in his gaze. “Come on Charlie boy,” Tommy says after a long moment taking Charlie’s hand in his “Say goodnight to Anna.”

“Night, night Anna,” Charlie says waving at you from the doorway.

“Night Charlie.”

\---------------

“Good morning Miss Hunter.” Lord Tarwin’s butler greets you at the door.

“Good morning William, lovely to see you today.” You smile handing him your hat, coat and gloves.

“Shall I fetch Master Edward for you, or do you need to speak to Lord Tarwin first?” William asks. After weeks of you visiting Alea Manor, he knew why you were here.

“If you can just give these to Lord Tarwin, I’ll meet Edward in the ballroom?” You suggest handing him the documents Tommy had left for you with Mary. The two of you hadn’t spoken since your awkward encounter a few days earlier.

“As you wish.” William bows slightly and takes the folder from you.

You waltz around the ballroom, practising your steps while you wait for Edward. Humming a tune to yourself. You stop embarrassed as you hear the gramophone start.

“Don’t stop,” Edward says striding up to you and taking your hand in his and putting his free hand on your waist. Edward has to be at least six foot tall, with sandy red hair and hazel eyes. A strong rugby lad, who is a surprisingly good dancer. He was one of Daisy’s many cousins. You follow his lead and fall into step. “See I told you, once you learnt to follow you’d be fine.” He teases.

You tap his shoulder playfully “and I told you, Edward, it’s not in my nature.”

“and I told you to call me Eddie,” Edward says, his hand tapping your ass lightly before spinning you around. You stumble as he pulls you back in and you crash into his chest.

“So I’m getting better then?” You joke.

“Perhaps not.” Eddie teases, walking to the gramophone to change the record.

“Well you better hurry up and teach me then, ‘cause it’s only two weeks until the wedding.” You shoot back.

Eddie strides over to you, pulling you close to him “Hmmm, that’s a shame. I wonder how I’m going to fill my Thursday afternoons.”

“Maybe you can come and work for me. You do understand the concept of work don’t you?” You tease.

Eddie’s arms wrap around you, all pretence of formal dancing posture abandoned. Although you bodies still moved together. “Cheeky minx.” Eddie breathes into your ear, squeezing your ass in his hands.

“Miss Hunter?” William’s voice rings across the empty ballroom. “Lord Tarwin would like a word when you’re finished with your lesson.”

“Yes, William. Thank you. I’ll be right up.” 

\----------------

You arrive home late for dinner rushing into the dining room excited to tell Tommy about the cottage you had just rented near Alea Manor. You stop short at the sight of the beautiful dark-haired woman sitting at the table. “Sorry.” You blurt.

“You must be Anna.” The woman says standing and offering her hand. “I’ve heard all about you.” She says looking you up and down.

“Yes, I’m Anna.” You nod shaking her hand “I’m sorry but you have me at a disadvantage,” you begin.

“Anna, this is my sister Ada, she’s back from America for the wedding. Polly has probably sent her to spy on me and make sure I’m looking after you.” Tommy says drolly.

“Mostly I’m just here to satisfy my own curiosity,” Ada smirks at the horrified look on your face.

“Ada,” Tommy growls. Ada rolls her eyes and sits back down ignoring him. Tommy turns to you “Ignore her.” He instructs.

You stand watching the siblings for a minute, unsure of what to do until Mary puts a plate of food down at one of the place settings “Miss Hunter.” She instructs. You nod and sit gratefully concentrating on your food.

“Are you alright Miss?” Edith asks sitting up in her bed, located on the other side of your room.

“Yes. Thank you, Edith. I just can’t get comfortable. I’m just going to wander around for a bit, stretch out. Go back to sleep.”

“I’ll come with you. So you don’t stay up too late.” Edith says pointedly, folding back her covers, resolute in her commitment to her job. She has stayed with you night after night, helping you through, never once asking for any explanation the source of your nightmares.

“I’m just going to go downstairs and walk around the library, maybe make a cup of tea. You stay in bed and get some sleep.” You explain.

“Miss.” Edith accepts your instruction, albeit reluctantly as she pulls her covers back up and lies down.

 

The light streaming under the door of Tommy’s office highlights the honeyed tones of the timber floor. Normally you would have gone in and talked. The two of you had developed and discussed many ideas for Alea Manor after the rest of the house was in bed and both of you were avoiding it. But, you didn’t quite know how you felt about things after your last encounter in your bedroom. Your stomach still churned, a combination of desire and fear, when you thought about it. But at the same time, you wanted to tell him that you had found somewhere to live. You approach the door, your hand hovering above the handle as you hear voices.

“So how long have you been sleeping with her?” Ada’s voice asks, her tone bored

“I’m not sleeping with her,” Tommy replies crossly.

Ada snorts “Yeah, right.

“I’m not fucking her.” Tommy says angrily “we’re just friends.”

Ada laughs cruelly “Tommy Shelby friends with a woman? Impossible.”

You hear something bang, Tommy’s fist on the desk at a guess “I’m fucking trying alright, Ada. Give it a fucking rest.”

Slipping away you make your way to the kitchen. For over an hour, you nurse a cup of tea as you stretch out using the benches and tables for leverage and support. Finally, your eyes and limbs heavy and yawns coming at regular intervals you decide to head back to bed. Sneaking past Tommy’s office you notice the light is now off. You take the stairs slowly, stopping at the top to calm your breathing before returning to your room. A sharp yelp cuts the silence. The noise has come from Tommy’s room.

As you approach Tommy’s room you can hear the muffled sounds of raised voices. You freeze trying to determine what’s going on, wondering if he and Ada are still fighting. You can only hear Tommy’s voice you realise. You close your eyes trying to focus your hearing. The room goes quiet. You press your ear to the door, only to nearly jump out of your skin as something crashes to the floor and Tommy lets out a muffled “Oof!”

You gently ease the door open looking around cautiously. Fortunately, moonlight streams through the window casting the room in ghostly hues. You glance around trying to see what’s going on. You can’t see Tommy, or anyone else. You creep forward. Stopping as you hear Tommy’s muffled voice coming from the other side of the bed. Your heart in your throat you peer over the bed. Tommy is lying on the floor, topless, wrapped in a tangle of bedclothes, thrashing around as if fighting them. “Tommy?”

Tommy looks up wild-eyed, looking through you, mouth frozen in a soundless scream. It’s a nightmare you realise. Immediately you’re on your knees, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and guiding his head to your chest. “It’s okay Tommy, it’s only a dream. You’re safe. Everyone is safe.” You murmur into the back of his neck your cheek pressing against his hair. The words become a mantra you repeat, over and over, holding tightly as he fights against you. Finally, he begins to calm, and you run your hand over his back, cooing softly waiting for him to return. His arms wrap around your waist, as his torso collapses against you, his breathing heavy.

“What are you doing here?” He asks groggily.

“You were having a nightmare, Tommy.” You explain softly

“But why did you come?” He insists, face pressed against your shoulder, his words reverberating in your chest.

“Because you were having a nightmare and you’re my friend.” You say again fingers trailing over his back soothingly.

“Good.” Tommy sighs heavily, pulling you tighter. His breath hot and even against your neck, his body pressed heavily against yours.

“Tommy let’s get off the floor yeah?” You suggest gently.

Tommy grunts as if just noticing that’s where you are. He presses his forehead to your collarbone. You shuffle a little repositioning yourself and with one arm wrapped around Tommy and the other arm using the bed for leverage you guide the two of you to a standing position. Tommy seems to gather himself somewhat and bends over grabbing the bedding and throwing it back onto the bed.

“If you’re alright, I’ll go now.” You say moving toward the door.

“Stay,” Tommy says, grabbing your hand.

“Tommy,” You begin, shaking your head.

“Please, just stay.” Tommy pleads, his trembling hands coming to your cheeks.

“Okay, Tommy.” You sit cautiously on the edge of the bed. Tommy lifts your feet and turns you with your back to the headboard, covering your lap with the bedclothes. You lean back cautiously. Tommy crawls up next to you, resting his head in your lap. You run your fingers over his back and up through his hair. Tommy entwines his fingers in the fingers of your free hand. His thumb tracing lazy circles in the palm. “Do you want to talk about it?” You ask quietly. Tommy says nothing shaking his head. You shuffle to get more comfortable, palm flattening over Tommy’s back as you try to soothe him. Gradually Tommy’s breathing settles and slows. You close your eyes, sure he had drifted off, and realising there was no way to extricate yourself without waking him.

“I’m sorry about your baby,” Tommy says voice barely above a whisper.

“Me too.” You reply quietly.

 

“Mr Shelby! Mr Shelby!” Mary’s yelling snaps you awake.

Tommy leaps from the bed and flings the door open “What’s wrong?” he demands sticking his head out into the hall.

“Anna is missing!” Mary cries “Edith says she went downstairs last night and she hasn’t come back. We can’t find her anywhere.”

You groan and slide off the edge of the bed. Wincing as your muscles object to your hasty movements.

“I’m sorry Mr Shelby.” You hear Edith cry from further down the hall.

“She’s fine.” Tommy says standing aside so Mary can see you standing behind him “I had a nightmare.” He says simply as you slip around him and hurry down the hall face burning. Past Ada smirking at you.

“Fucking nightmare my ass.” She says before turning back to her room and closing the door.

 

You stay in your room all morning, too embarrassed to venture out your door.

“Anna?” You hear Tommy followed by a soft knock on the door.

“Yeah.” You say, sitting up on the bed.

The door opens slightly and Tommy peaks around it “Can I come in?”

You nod “It’s your house, Tommy.” You say flatly.

Tommy’s brow creases momentarily before returning to normal “Just ignore Ada.” He begins.

“I’m leaving.” You tell him.

“Because of this morning?” Tommy says leaning in the door frame, body stiff, arms folded across his chest. “Ada’s gone.”

“No, because I found somewhere to live closer to Alea Manor and I need to get out on my own.”

Tommy nods, pulling a cigarette from its case and lighting it. “Where?”

“Farrow Cottage, it’s about five miles this side of Alea House. It’s just a rental.”

“When?”

“Today seems as good as any, I don’t exactly have much stuff.”

“Is there anything you need?”

“No.”

“I’ll get the ‘phone on.”

“Right.”

“Right.” Tommy turns to leave, you grab his hand.

“Thank you.” You say, unable to think of what else to say.

Tommy nods and pulls his hand from yours and strides down the hall.


End file.
